Results Of Being Dumped By The Giant Squid
by The Stag Patronus
Summary: Lily is acting like a complete lunatic that is just begging to be sent to the mental ward of St. Mungo's. Why? That 'bloody idiot of a toerag James Potter', of course! How Lily & James got together. And with the special participation of the Giant Squid!


**A/N: hey there, everyone!... ok, so I know I haven't been updating my other story 'Beautiful Soul' for weeks now, but I desperately need to clear my head. And what other better way to do than other than write another Lily and James one-shot! :D it's not really much, but I still hope you enjoy it!**

**PS: I'll try and update 'Beautiful Soul' as soon as I can (I'm coming up with nothing here D:)**

**PPS: make my day and review this? :3**

* * *

**Results of Being Dumped by the Giant Squid**

_Stop thinking like that, Lily!_

Oh yeah? Watcha gonna do if I don't?

_Oh God help me, if you don't, I will do everything to get out of your mind so I can strangle you myself!_

You can't do that. Besides, we're just one person. You'd be strangling yourself as well.

_I'll gladly do so if it will stop you from thinking about that- that- _HIM_!_

Yep, that's right folks. The great and perfect Lily Evans is just having some internal battles with herself. Nothing new there, so shoo-shoo, get on with your own lives now… Oh wait, you mean that's not what she normally does? Oh my bad…

Anyway, the reason Lily is acting like a complete lunatic that is just begging to be sent to the mental ward of St. Mungo's? Well, it's that, to put it in her words, _'bloody idiot of a toerag, James Potter_'.

Yes, you heard correctly once more, people. The person she's been claiming to have despised for the last 6 years is now starring in her thoughts more that she'd ever like to admit. Hell, she thinks she'd rather jump off Gryffindor Tower- oh wait, to many annoying people to stop her there- _fine_, Astronomy Tower, then, that to admit it even just to herself. And it wasn't just those thoughts involving of her numerous plots to murder James Potter. No, those were her normal thoughts about him.

It was those thoughts… _fantasies_ (she can't help but shudder at this)… that involve the two of them strolling by the lake, holding hands. And even more bothering, the ones involving those wherein James Potter has her pressed by a wall and snogging the lights out of her. She mentally slapped herself whenever she has these fantasies- no, nightmares! _Don't call them something positive, Lily! Once you do, you'll find them acceptable. And when you find them acceptable, you'll even like them and want them to come true!_, she said to herself firmly.

This was the side of Lily that was a living evidence of her great pride. The side that just refused to come in to terms with the fact that she just might happen to maybe... fancy James Potter. The rather violent side that would rather strangle herself than admit said fact in previous sentence.

This side was fighting a losing battle though. Like the battle McGonagall is fighting against the Marauders, she's just not up to controlling their mischief, no matter what she does. Or like the battle Sirius Black is fighting against the player side of himself (well he says he's _trying_ to stop playing with girls, but Lily seriously (no pun intended) doubts that), the guy just can't help but be a womanizer. Or like the fight Lily had been fighting ever since their first year to keep her best friend in the light. Well actually, she had already lost that one, proof of which was what happened by the lake in their fifth year. Or like the battle with his messy hair fought everyday by James-

_God, I'm even using him as an example to what I'm feeling about him right now_, Lily moaned to herself. _Wait, does that even make any sense?_

"I must be really going crazy," Lily moaned, sitting up in her bed and pressing her pillow to her face. She sighed against it, and when she put it down, there was a certain glint in her eyes. She knew what she had to do.

Her violent and in denial side groaned, having lost the battle. She jumped out of her bed and bolted out of her dormitory

* * *

The Marauders were sitting by the lake, enjoying the afternoon. The sun was nearing far horizon, suggesting that dusk was about to fall. The trees in the Forbidden Forest were swaying with the wind. The Giant Squid could be seen swimming lazily in the lake. Nothing suggested that something strange and mysterious was about to happen at Hogwarts.

Remus was first to notice said strange and mysterious thing to happen at Hogwarts. Lily Evans was walking briskly towards them. The strange and mysterious part about it? She didn't even look mad, as she normally went to them if they (mainly James and Sirius) did something wrong. On the contrary she looked a little uptight and… nervous?

"Hey Lily," he greeted, calling out to her. The other three Marauders whipped their heads towards her direction. James's face obviously lit up at the sight of her. Lily noticed this and tried to control the blush threatening to show in her cheeks.

"Hi Remus," she smiled warmly at the werewolf.

Sirius got up, brushing the grass off his pants. He wound an arm around Lily's shoulders and said, "Hey there, babe!" Lily rolled her eyes and simply brushed off his arm.

"Hands off, Black! That is assuming you want to keep them," Lily said to him. Then she turned to James, trying not to blush again as she caught his hazel eyes staring at her. God, his eyes are gorgeous! _Merlin, Lily! It doesn't mean that you fancy him you have to be pathetic!_ So the violent side of her was still there huh.

"Ja- Potter. I'd like a word, please," she said, not meeting his lovely ("_C'mon, you're making me sick!_" says her violent side) eyes. These words came out in a business-y tone.

"Er… alright…" James said, now confused. Did they have some Heads' stuff they were supposed to be discussing that he forgot? Oh boy, he sure hopes not. He tried to remember everything they had to do so as not to face Lily's wrath. There weren't many things James Potter was afraid of, but an angry Lily Evans can send even him cowering…

However, James made no move of going somewhere else. He just stood there, waiting for her to speak.

She couldn't possibly say it here, could she? In front of his friends? She didn't even know how to tell him, how much more tell it to him in front of others? Besides, Sirius would never let her hear the end of it! She contemplated on how to get James alone while not looking suspicious.

It was taking her a long time to come up with something though apparently, for James said, "Lily? You were going to say something?" He peered at her with a mixture of curiosity and confusion.

"Er- I meant… I'd like a word… in private, if you don't mind," she said hastily, still looking at everywhere but him.

Sirius raised his eyebrows at her, a smirk starting to form on his face (oh dear, she's in a lot of trouble now). Peter looked like he couldn't follow with what was going on (nothing new there). And Remus had small smile on his face, as though he can sense where this was going to lead to (_he's going to be in a lot of trouble with me after this_, Lily mentally noted).

James, however, just looked more bewildered. "Er, okay, sure thing, Lily…" And he led Lily around the lake to another spot a bit far off from his friends. "So, what's up?"

"Er…. Um… Well, to be honest, I'm not really sure how to tell you…" Lily muttered, still not looking at him in the face.

James frowned, looking concerned. "This isn't about Heads' stuff anymore, is it, Lils?"

The nervous look on Lily's face was more than enough of a confirmation for him. He tilted her head up to face him with a finger and murmured softly, "What's wrong, Lil?"

Lily backed away, shaking her head. "W-well… the thing is, James-" James's eyebrows shot up at this. She never called him James before. "I- Well, uh… For the past six years- See the thing is… I g-guess you have changed a bit.. S-so… Well my pride- and uh…"

James eyebrows knitted together as he strained to make sense of what she was trying to say. He came up with nothing however. "I'm not following, Lily".

"What I'm trying to say… is… uh…" Then she stopped altogether. The violent, more forceful side of her finally took over. But for once she wasn't complaining about it.

She seized one startled James Potter by the front of his robes and pressed her lips to his. If it wasn't for the fact that the Weasley twins weren't born yet, it could have been said that it's their amazing fireworks that Lily felt set off as she felt James's lips. James quickly recovered from his initial shock and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer towards him. He kissed her with a passion that's been held back for the past six years.

The other Marauders had been in a state of shock too. After all, their jaws _had_ dropped all the way to ground when they saw Lily kiss James. However, like James, they have also recovered from it. Peter was now cheering up and down. Remus was laughing at the startled look James had on his face at first. Sirius was howling and whistling as he watched the two 'let out all the sexual tension that has been built between them for the past too many ages ago and has been waiting to erupt'.

The two pulled apart and James hugged Lily tightly against him, afraid that this was all just a dream but convinced that it wasn't too, for he just can't have imagined the amazing way her lips felt against his. Leaning back, with a look of overjoyed disbelief on his face, he asked, "Not that I'm complaining, Lily, but what brought all this on?"

Lily extracted herself from his arms and grinned. "Ask him," she said, jerking her thumb to the Giant Squid, who was still floating lazily around the lake.

The looks of confusion James gave to her before was nothing compared to the look he was giving her now. Now, it wasn't only confusion but also with a mixture of questioning about her sanity.

Lily grinned even more broadly. "Well, I did say that I'd rather date the Giant Squid than you. Well, I have no other choice other than you now… He dumped me."

* * *

Three years later, Lily, Remus and Sirius were in the Potters' sitting room, waiting for James to arrive. Harry was being amused by his godfather, who was tickling him and throwing him up in the air.

"Sirius, if you drop him, I swear I will make sure you can never have one of your own!" Lily said threateningly.

"Oh, that's fine, Lils," Sirius said airily, "I'll just share Harry with you and James."

Lily rolled her eyes at this. How James managed to convince her to let Sirius be godfather to Harry, she still had no idea... She wasn't ruling out the Confundus charm though.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

They all tensed up at first, seeing as with the war going on and all, before Lily relaxed a bit and said, "That must be James." She got up to open the door for him.

"Hey there, love," James said, giving her a kiss. Lily noted the excited look on her husband's face.

"What's up, James?" she inquired as he greeted Remus and Sirius and taking Harry in his arms.

He grinned at her and took out a package from his cloak, giving it to Harry.

"What's that?" Lily was immediately suspicious. You just can't help but be suspicious if your husband was James Potter. After all,_ once_ a Marauder, _always_ a Marauder.

"Just a little something for my little man," he replied. He took it back from his son and unwrapped it for him. Inside was a stuffed toy in the shape of a- squid?

"Interesting choice of gift, James," Remus noted, raising his eyebrows slightly.

James smirked. "Well, Remy, after all these years, I'm still grateful to the Giant Squid. He's the reason Lil's here-," he said, waving a hand at his wife, "gave me a chance after all."

Lily scowled at this.

"Yeah, you should be grateful too, Prongslet," Sirius said to Harry. "If your mum ended up with the Giant Squid, imagine what you would have looked like! You wouldn't have inherited James's amazingly good looks, for starters. And that's just the least of your worries."

The Marauders all laughed loudly at this.

Lily, however, scowled even more deeply. She just knew Sirius would never let her hear the end of this. And boy, was she right... Maybe it was time to let her violent side loose again. Just this one more time. Just to kill/murder/_strangle_ one Sirius Black...


End file.
